Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems include data centers. Data centers can run applications that handle core tasks and procedures and operational data of an organization that is using the data center. Such systems may be proprietary or purchased from a software vendor.
Often the applications or systems running in a data center include multiple hosts, each running a single instance of the application. Some components or applications found in a data center are databases, file servers, application servers, middleware logic, among a wide variety of others.
Some data centers are also used to backup data for an organization. The backup systems can be used in disaster recovery operations or for other operations, and the information can be sent in an encrypted form over a network where it is stored in the data center, or it can be sent in other ways.
Data center operators are often users who have security credentials that can be used to authenticate themselves to a data center, and to perform operations within the data center. The operations may be performed directly on a data center machine, or they may be performed remotely, by obtaining remote access to a data center machine. Some data centers ask for, as authentication information, a password or other personal identification number (PIN), from the data center operator. Other data centers ask for the password or PIN in addition to smart card information on a smart card that is in the possession of the data center operator. The smart card information may include such things as a digital certificate which is issued from a certificate authority within a public key infrastructure (PKI). However, in some scenarios, the certificate authority (which issues, stores and signs digital certificates) can be compromised. This can allow a surreptitious user (or attacker) to print a smart card identifying the surreptitious user as the data center operator. Thus, the surreptitious user may be able to obtain unauthorized access to the data center.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.